mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Arona vs. Murilo Rua
The fight was a large grudge match. The Fight The first round began. Rua missed a flying knee and Arona got a single to side control nicely. Rua swept and stood to the clinch defending a standing guillotine. Arona got a trip to guard. Rua was active from the bottom. Arona passed to side control. Arona kneed the body. Rua regained guard. Arona passed to half-guard. Rua regained guard nicely. Arona passed back to half-guard. Arona landed a good left hand. Rua turtled up and stood to the clinch. He kneed Arona's face and turtled HIM up and kneed the face. Aarona took the back as they stood. Rua turned to the clinch. Rua kneed the body nicely. Rua kneed the body. He kneed the body and Arona replied. The ref broke them apart. Arona landed an inside leg kick. Rua stuffed a single to the clinch. He kneed the body and the thigh. He kneed the shoulder. Arona seemed tired. Rua kneed the leg twice. He was taking over the fight. The ref broke them apart. Arona blocked a high kick and landed a leg kick. Arona got a body lock trip to guard. Arona took the back in a scramble, with both hooks. Rua turned into guard and the crowd oohed. Rua landed some body shots. Five minutes left. I yawned. Rua's busy with tiny hammerfists, but that's it. I yawned again, wider and longer. Ya-ya-ya-yawn. The ref stood them up fucking finally. The ref gave Arona a yellow card for stalling. Rua landed a counter right and defended a trip to the clinch. Arona defended a trip himself a moment or two later. Rua kneed the leg and the ref broke them up. Rua rocked Arona with a partially blocked high kick and Arona got a trip to half-guard. Rua regained guard. Arona landed a left hand. Rua landed some continuous heel kicks to the lower back keeping an open guard. Arona dropped back for a leglock, he had it tight but the first round ended unfortunately. The second round began. Arona landed a leg kick and they clinched. Arona got a trip to side control. Arona nearly mounted, settled for half-guard. Rua apparently liked to listen to Lionel Richie and Elton John and Phil Collins. Arona landed a pair of big left hands as Rua regained guard and Arona passed back to half-guard. Arona kneed the head from half-guard. Rua was trying to sweep. He did and stood and Arona stuffed a single. Arona pulled guard with a guillotine. Rua was defending but it was pretty tight there. Three minutes left. Rua popped out. The ref moved them to the center. Rua landed some body shots. He was staying active, true. Rua passed to half-guard but he had to battle for it. Rua elbowed the thigh twice. Rua worked for a kimura. Arona defended. Arona retained guard. Rua was keeping busy. Rua stood and he missed a stomp. Arona beckoned for him but the second round ended. Arona had a mouse under his left eye. The third round began. Arona landed a leg kick and missed a spinning capoeira kick and they clinched. Rua kneed the body twice. Again. Rua kneed the thigh. The ref broke them apart. Arona dodged a one-two and got a nice double to guard. Rua landed some more of his heel kicks to the lower back. Some more. Arona was tired. Rua nearly swept and instead got the half-guard. Arona landed a left hand. Some more heel kicks now. Rua retained guard. Arona passed to half-guard. Rua regained guard. Two minutes left. Arona landed a right hand and a soccer kick. They stood to the clinch. Rua worked for a double. Arona was defending. Rua switched to a single and got it, Arona stood and Rua kept worknig for it. Arona stuffed it and got a nice double to half-guard nicely. One minute left. Arona dug his chin into Rua's face. Arona landed a right and another. Arona took the back in a scramble. Rua turned and regained half-guard. The third round ended. Arona had the unanimous decision.